The Meeting
by SeaweedbrainandWisegirlforever
Summary: Based on page ten of Demigod Diaries, where Luke says he meets Thalia outside of LA fighting a dragon. ONESHOT! SLIGHT THUKE!


_**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**_

 _Based of The Demigod Diaries page number 10._

Hello, my name is Luke Castellan. My mother is a whack job in a house somewhere in Connecticut, while I'm on the run. Why am I on the run, one might ask ? Because the Greek gods are in fact, really real. Again , you might ask, sure they are, but how does that affect your life? Then I would say good question and give an answer. I am a demigod , which basically means that I was the product when a certain lovesick god ( in this case Hermes ) couldn't keep it in his pants for a mortal ( my mom ) and ruined our lives. Typical of the Greek gods, no? So anyways a couple of weeks ago, I was fighting a dragon outside of Los Angeles. A big one with 8 heads with eight legs and sixteen arms. It was just a little bit difficult to stay alive. As I slashed at the dragons head, then ran away... but I immediately fell. I inwardly sighed, then got up ready to fight another monster. But before I can get up, a strong hand pulled me up. I looked into a pair of electric blue eyes that could only be a daughter of Zeus's eyes. The girl couldn't be older than 12, 2 years younger than me.

" Are you crazy? You almost got us killed! Luckily, I was there and saved the day."

Definitely Zeus's child. " Zeus's kid? Luke Castellan. Child of Hermes, god of roads and travel. Nice to meet you."

The girl slapped away my hand . I noticed how pretty her spiky hair went with her startling blue eyes and pale skin." Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

" Ok, what's your last name, Thalia daughter of Zeus ? "

" Don't have on-" The monster screeched in the background.

" Well I'd love to sit here and chat, but there's a nice monster who's got my name all over it. Cheerio !"

"Get back here ! " I screamed in a desperate measure to catch up to the lightning fast daughter of Zeus.

" Hmm, let me think about it. How about no, you creepy pedophile. Don't you have better things to do than bother me? I'm already focused on something else." She jabbed towards the monster. " Mind helping ?"

I nod my head and run right between the dragons legs and watch as Thalia strikes its head with lightning, lighting up the dark sky. I see Thalia collapse and the dragon dissolving, but not fast enough , as it dropped over Thalia. I ran the way to her and shoved her out of the way. I felt a giant pain in my groin area. I was groaning when Thalia gained enough energy to speak and stand up, giving me some ambrosia and nectar. " Wow! I wasn't even nice to you and you still saved me from the falling dragon. I am really sorry by the way I acted before the battle." I immediately knew that she did not apologize often by the faces she was making as she said the words. She looked as if she was trying to swallow a carton of milk gone sour thirty days ago.

In an effort to change the subject I brought up how the gods never protected us and I may have called them a few choice words. Thalia gave me the rest of the ambrosia ( a dangerous thing to do ) started yelling at the sky about the way they were treated. We then both started talking about things.

" We should make a promise. " I blurted out. My cheeks reddened. " I mean about if the gods let one of us di-"

" I get what you mean Luke." Thalia interrupted.

" Then what was I going to say ? "

" That we should make a promise if the gods ever let us die."

" Wrong. I was going to say if the gods ever let us DIET. Come on Thalia, keep up with the program . " Thalia laughed and all I wanted was to sit there in that moment with a beautiful girl with a beautiful laugh.

When she stopped laughing , she said " So about the promise , I think I have a good idea . If the gods ever let either of us die , the other one will avenge him/her . "

" Sounds perfect . " I said.

" Do you swear to go by this oath?"

" I swear."

"On the Styx?"

"I swear on the River Styx !"

" I also swear on the River Styx!"  
Thunder boomed and they both lit their first campfire as a team that night. And years later, on his quest for the golden apples of immortality, when Kronos approached him, Luke did not forget that deal.


End file.
